A la découverte du monde moldu
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Sixième nuit du fof. Sirius, fraîchement libre de ses parents, passe une petite journée chez les moldu et y fait une découverte qui l'en fait littéralement être sur les fesses !
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Vélo". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

_

**A la découverte du monde moldu.

* * *

**

Sirius Black, 16 ans, honte de la famille Black et fier de l'être déclare solennellement de tout faire pour amener encore plus la honte sur la « noble » famille Black, songea le jeune sorcier alors qu'il se réveillait chez les Potter après une nuit mouvementé pendant laquelle il s'était officiellement et – espérons – définitivement enfui de chez ses parents. Ou plutôt, ses géniteurs, parce qu'il refusait de concevoir ces personnes comme des parents. Les Potter, oui c'était des parents, les Black ? En aucun cas !

Il se décida finalement à se lever et descendis à la cuisine où seule Lucia Potter, la mère de James, s'y affairait.

- Bonjour, salua poliment et un peu timidement Sirius.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il est était plus que bienvenue sous le toit des Potter, il ne pouvait qu'être quelque peu embarrassé de devoir les importuner.

- Sirius ! Tu as bien dormis ? Tu connais la chanson : fais comme chez toi, lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Bien dormi oui merci, ça fait du bien d'être dans une maison accueillante, répondit-il en finissant sur un ton presque amer.

Lucia compatissait pour Sirius. Elle trouvait cela injuste qu'un enfant ne puisse pas grandir avec le réel amour de ses parents. Et elle savait que Sirius ne s'était jamais senti vraiment chez lui dans la maison des Black.

- Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu Sirius, n'importe quand.

- Merci, répondit-il en s'asseyant. Mais je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger.

- Tu ne nous dérange nullement, tu le sais bien. Par contre je suis un peu embêtée pour toi. Aujourd'hui James a une journée bien remplie, je crains que tu ne puisses pas rester avec lui.

- Oui je sais, il m'a expliqué, répondit Sirius.

- Bien sûr, lui aussi ça l'embêtait. Mais après tout, sa venue était loin d'être prévue…

- William travaille, mais moi non. Donc si tu ne veux pas rester tout seul à ruminer dans ton coin j'avais pensé que nous pourrions sortir un peu. Oh je sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi excitant que de faire le mariole avec James mais….

- Non, j'aimerai beaucoup croyez-moi, l'interrompit Sirius.

Il aimait beaucoup Lucia. Elle n'était pas sa mère et pourtant il lui faisait plus confiance qu'à sa propre mère et elle se comportait plus comme une mère avec lui que comme le faisait sa génitrice. Ça ne l'ennuyait pas de passer la journée avec elle. Surtout que la mère de James était une marrante en fait. En rencontrant les parents de James il avait tout de suite compris d'où son meilleur ami tirait sa répartie et son humour.

- Bien, sourit-elle. Dans ce cas je pense avoir quelque chose en tête qui devrait te plaire.

Mais elle refusa de lui en dire davantage.

Lorsque William et James eurent quittés la maison, Lucia le fit transplaner, toujours sans lui dire.

- Sirius, lui dit-elle en le poussant par les épaules, bienvenu dans le monde moldu !

Sirius resta éberlué un instant. Il faut bien noter qu'avec ses yeux rond et sa bouche grand ouverte il ressemblait plus à un poisson rouge étonné qu'au beau gosse intergalactique qu'il est supposé être. Finalement il se reprit et se tourna vers Mme Potter des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Wow ! Merci ! C'est… parfait ! lui dit-il avec énergie avant de partir en courant.

Lucia rigola et le suivit énergiquement. Elle regarda avec un mélange d'affection et d'attendrissement alors qu'il semblait redécouvrir le monde avec des yeux d'enfants. Il s'émerveillait d'un rien : un lampadaire, une boite aux lettres – il faut d'ailleurs très étonné de voir que les moldu laisser n'importe qui toucher leur courrier personnel –, une bouche à incendie…

Le summum de l'hilarité de Lucia eu lieu lorsque Sirius se figea devant un moldu à vélo.

- Mais… mais c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il à la fois fasciné et interloqué.

- Un moyen de transport moldu très répandu, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu veux essayer ?

Il ne répondit que physiquement, par un large hochement de tête impatient. Lucia songea qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être dans une rue piétonne. Elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction face à une voiture, ou pire, une moto !

Finalement ils se rendirent dans le parc adjacent à la rue piétonne. Chanceux, ils tombèrent rapidement sur un papi assis sur un banc, un vélo adossé à celui-ci. Lucia s'approcha.

- Bonjour, salua-t-elle. Je me présente, je m'appelle Lucia, et voici mon fils, Sirius.

Sirius fut tellement touché par cette déclaration qu'il perdit le fil de la conversation quelques minutes et restait muet d'émotion. Il considérait Lucia un peu comme sa mère et il savait que celle-ci l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais ça faisait quelque chose de l'entendre le dire.

- Mais… il en a vraiment jamais fais ? s'étonnait le vieil homme.

- Non monsieur, répondit Sirius qui reprit enfin contenance. Mais j'aimerai beaucoup essayer.

Ainsi, Lucia demanda gentiment à cet homme s'il acceptait de leur prêtait son vélo quelques instants.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tout le monde doit savoir faire du vélo voyons ! Aller, aller, monte là-dessus jeune homme ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant presque un Sirius mi-mort de rire mi-apeuré.

- Mais euh… vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-il avec un certain doute.

Finalement il se retrouva sur la selle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire… Et se retrouva au sol en autant de temps !

Il resta un petit moment assis au sol, une mine interloquée, puis…

- Aïe ! Mais… c'est dangereux votre truc !

- Mais non, mais non, déclara le vieil homme, suffit d'apprendre. Aller hop !

Lucia regardait la scène avec amusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, tous les enfants tombent quand ils apprennent à faire du vélo, c'est normal. C'est en tombant qu'on apprend.

- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas un enfant de 5 ans : je tiens à mon postérieur! Répondit Sirius sur un ton tout à fait sérieux, faisant rire les deux adultes.

Le vieil homme, parfois aidé de Lucia, lui expliqua donc le fonctionnement de base du vélo et comment s'équilibrer.

- Ok… donc plus je pédalerais vite, moins j'aurai de chance de tomber ? résuma Sirius.

- Oui c'est à peu près ça, répondit Lucia avec un soupire devant ce résumer.

Sirius prit alors un air tout à fait déterminé et résolu, comme s'il s'apprêter à dompter un dragon. Et enfourcha le vélo. Souffla un bon coup, et hop, il pédala. Il roula comme un dément, un immense sourire aux lèvres, ravi de ne point tomber. Il rigola même comme un petit enfant. Puis il s'aperçu qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du plan d'eau du parc.

- Comment je m'arrête ? Comment je m'arrête ? cria-t-il en paniquant.

Les gens se retournèrent sur son passage et regardèrent la scène pliés de rire.

- Presse le frein ! cria Lucia.

- Le frein ? Le frein ? Mais c'est quoi le frein ? Je peux plus m'arrê…

Pour avoir la fin phonétique de cette phrase il serait judicieux de mettre quelque chose comme… BAM, Aaaaaaaaaah, Splash, Ouille.

La seule chose dont Sirius fut conscient lorsque sa tête émergea de l'eau près de la tête d'un canard, fut les rires qui l'entouraient. En effet, la moitié des gens du parc avait pu assister à ce moment mémorable qu'était l'apprentissage à vélo du grand Sirius Black. Même les petits enfants de 7 ou 8 tout au plus se moquaient ouvertement de lui.

La seule réaction que Sirius eut, dans toute sa maturité, fut de bouder les bras croisés alors qu'il restait assis sur le fond de la mare. Mais il se dépêcha d'essayer de sortir de là lorsque ce fameux canard décida de faire de son oreille son déjeuner.

Lucia s'approcha finalement, essayant vainement de contenir son fou rire, et l'aida à sortir de l'eau.

- Le vélo, c'est nul, déclara Sirius. J'en ferai plus.

- Mais non oh ! s'exclama un bambin. C'est que t'es pas doué c'est tout !

Sirius en resta profondément choqué. Et son côté gryffondoresque repris le dessus, notamment au niveau orgueilleux fonceur, et il attrapa férocement le vélo.

- Bon alors, il est où ce foutu frein ? demanda-t-il d'un ton quelque peu bourru au fameux bambin, qui éclata de rire.

- Juste là !

Alors Sirius réessaya, plus lentement cette fois, et dans une direction autre que la mare. Ce n'est qu'après de nombreuses vaines tentatives et d'innombrables chutes hilarantes que Sirius parvint finalement à faire un tour de vélo sans tomber. Ce qui lui valu tout un tas d'applaudissements.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Bien sûr Lucia aurait pu sécher Sirius mais certainement pas eu beau milieu des moldus, il fallait donc rentrer. En sortant du parc, par le côté route cette fois, Sirius vit sa vie défiler devant lui alors qu'un objets-roulant-à-vitesse-folle-non-identifié lui passait à seulement quelques millimètres du visage.

- Alors, c'était comment chez les moldus ? demanda James, qui était au courant des plans de sa mère, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent.

- … Dangereux, répondit Sirius après un moment de réflexion pendant lequel il s'avachit sur un sofa. Aïe ! Mes fesses ! Je déteste le vélo !

Et tous les Potter éclatèrent de rire.


	2. Sous terre

Note de l'auteur :

_Cette histoire a été écrite pendant la 8__ème__ nuit du FoF (forum francophone sur ffnet, allez y jeter un coup d'œil !). Le défi consistait donc à écrire, en 1 heure de temps, un OS sur le thème « Métro »._

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Sous terre.**

**

* * *

**

_**POV Sirius**_

« Non je veux pas »

« Sirius.. » soupira Lucia.

« Nan ! » coupa-t-il en restant obstinément en haut des escaliers, les rendant difficilement accessible pour les autres personnes.

« C'est toi qui voulait découvrir le monde moldu. »

« Pas ce qui inclus de se faire enterrer vivant. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! » soupira Lucia. « Le métro c'est très bien, c'est un moyen de transport très utilisé par les moldus dans les grandes villes. »

« Eh bien les moldus sont bizarres ! En plus… mais ça pue ! Je ne rentrerai pas là-dedans ! »

« Sirius, aller, ne fais pas l'enfant, il ne t'arrivera rien ! »

« Oui, vous disiez ça aussi quand j'ai essayé le vélo, mes fesses s'en souviennent. »

Lucia ne pu s'empêcher de rire, recevant un regard courroucé de son presque fils.

« C'est différent, prendre le métro ne requiers aucun talent particulier, tu n'as rien à faire si ce n'est marcher, tu sais marcher non ? »

« C'est pas drôle. »

Lucia le tira par la manche.

« Aller, sinon on va être en retard au restaurent. » Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas elle continua. « Je peux prévenir James de te commander une assiette de saumon ou d'épinard si tu ne te dépêche pas ! »

Sirius grimaça, le pire c'est que James serait bien capable de lui faire un coup pareil. Alors, pour le bien de son estomac, il consenti enfin à faire un petit pas en avant, puis à descendre complètement l'escalier, trainé par Lucia.

« Ne fait pas cette tête » lui dit-elle. « C'est toi qui a insisté pour ne pas prendre la poudre de cheminette mais les transports moldus. »

« Oui ben des fois je suis bête » râla-t-il. « Pourquoi ça pue tellement ? »

« Eh bien les égouts ne sont pas loin… »

« Les égouts ? » s'étrangla Sirius en s'arrêtant net. « On est dans les égout ? Ce truc que vous m'avez expliqué par rapport aux voi..toilettes ? »

« Oui. Ne fait pas cette tête, aller avance on va rater le métro sinon et il faudra rester encore plus longtemps ici ! »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Sirius pour se mettre presque à courir. Moins il passerait de temps ici mieux il se porterait. Les moldus étaient vraiment bizarre.

« Tiens-toi bien » conseilla Lucia alors que les portes se refermaient.

« On dirait un pot de yaourt passé de date » marmonna Sirius faisant encore rire Lucia.

C'est en voulant faire le malin et ne se tenant pas qu'il se retrouva à être à nouveau la risée de tous en tombant très littéralement sur le cul.

« Je t'avais dis de… »

« Ouais ouais » marmonna à nouveau Sirius, vexé.

Il se releva en grimaçant et s'assura que ses fesses étaient intactes.

« Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur elles ? »

Lucia éclata de rire, ne répondant pas, alors que Sirius, plus vexé que jamais, s'accrocha fortement à la barre en fer. Une fois, pas deux !

« C'est normal que ça remue autant ? » demanda-t-il au bout qu'un moment. « Je crois que je vais être malade. »

Et en effet, il avait un teint d'une couleur vraiment étrange.

« Tu as envie de vomir ? » s'alarma Lucia, provoquant une réaction général du à l'instinct de survie, faisant écarter toutes les personnes à au moins deux mètres d'eux.

Sirius ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, le cœur haut.

Heureusement, le métro arrivait à une nouvelle station et Sirius, qui aurait aimé être le premier à se ruer dehors, se fit à nouveau prendre de cours par la vitesse du métro, et tomba à nouveau sur ses pauvres fesses. Lucia l'aida à se relever et Sirius se rua vers les escaliers pour respirer l'air frais.

« Plus jamais hein, jamais jamais, jamais ! » marmonna-t-il en se penchant en avant avec une horrible envie de vomir. « Les moldus ne sont que des fous dangereux idiots et sado-masos » déclara-t-il. « C'est la seule explication à leurs inventions stupides. »

Et entre chaque haut le cœur, il pesta davantage contre les moldus.

Finalement, pale comme un linge, ils se remirent en route vers le restaurent, quand Sirius sursauta.

« Non ! »

« Que… » commença Lucia avant de s'interrompre en voyant Sirius se renifler tel un chien.

« Je… je pue ? Je pue ! » s'alarma-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, ce sont les joies des transports en commun moldu Sir… »

« Nan ! » coupa-t-il, paniqué. « Je pue ! Je _pue_ ! Moi, Sirius Black, je pue, _Moi_ ! Sirius Black ne peut pas puer. »

Lucia ne pu s'empêcher de rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au restaurent. Elle avait dû encore tirer Sirius de force pour qu'il ne fasse pas tout simplement demi-tour, trop honteux de son odeur. Il ne cessait de répéter « Je pue » en boucle, comme s'il était en état de choc. C'est ainsi que James le retrouva au restaurent.

« Ouah mec, tu pue, t'a été trainer où ? » demanda fortement James lorsqu'il arriva, ignorant que c'était visiblement un sujet sensible.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et se précipita dans les toilettes sous le rire de Lucia, qui se fit un devoir d'expliquer à James la mésaventure de son meilleur ami.

Lorsque Sirius revint, après un gros travail sur lui-même pour assumer sa honte, il les trouva tous les deux morts de rire sur la table, ainsi que le serveur. Rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, il fit un demi-tour express au toilette. Il n'avait pas assez travaillé sur lui-même, il s'aspergea d'eau et de savon en répétant inlassablement que non, Sirius Black ne pouvait pas puer.

* * *

Bon pas terrible mais en fait j'ai fais deux OS en une heure, le premier je l'ai fini de bonne heure et du coup j'ai été "inspiré" pour un autre, bref, enjoyed ? xD


End file.
